Finally A Love Song
by auslly4eva22
Summary: Team Austin are in LA and sparks fly for Auslly. But when Kira shows up and kisses Austin, Ally is convinced he still loves her. How can Austin prove to Ally she's the one he wants to be with? Totally Auslly because they are 100% adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys so I would like to dedicate this story to all my loyal readers and reviewers of my Lab Rats Brase story. I love all of Disney Channel but above all I am obsessed with Austin & Ally and Lab Rats. So to all my fans of the LR fanfic, if you are like me and love Auslly as much as you love Brase, read this story. I really really appreciate that my amazing readers take a few minutes out of their day to give me some feedback and although on my LR fanfic I have received no negative reviews I am completely open to criticism but not hate. There is a big difference. Anyway Auslly lovers please enjoy and remember if you don't like A&A or Auslly then don't read it but don't send me hateful reviews. **

**NOTE: I am aware Austin and Ally broke up (believe me I am devastated) but for this story they are a couple. **

Chapter one:

Ally's P.O.V

Lazily I stretched out in the single hotel bed, exhausted from our first night in LA. Just days ago Jimmy Star had come to Team Austin, offering us two weeks in LA where Austin would be preforming several gigs and attending meet and greets with fans. I wasn't at first convinced, I mean I had school and Sonic Boom I would have to be pulled away from, but when Jimmy insisted we would have multiple days to ourselves, I caved. The idea of spending time alone with Austin in LA was enough to convince me.

I stumbled out of bed and slipped into my favorite purple slippers. A few meters away Trish was still contently sleeping, and since we had nothing planned for today, I doubted she would be out of bed before midday. The boys were next door in a separate room. Jimmy had organized our accommodation and obviously thought it was best to separate the girls from boys. Which was a bit annoying but fair since the rooms he'd booked were only suitable for two people and if I was with Austin Trish would have to be with Dez.

Yeah, because that didn't scream out disaster or anything.

I tied my wavy brunette locks in a messy ponytail behind my head, my bangs dangling loosely over my make-up free face. I adjusted my gray trackies (**A/N: For all you Americans trackies is the Australian word for sweatpants. And yes I will be using a fair bit of Aussie slang in this story because I am Australian) **on my hips and straightened my oversized white jumper, the dorky but super comfy clothes I only ever wore to sleep in. I moved over to the far size of the room to the large double doors leading to the balcony, currently concealed by purple curtains. I shoved the thick material back and warming sunlight poured in through the room. I slipped outside and quickly closed the full length curtains again, hoping the few single seconds of brightness hadn't disturbed Trish. I had come out to admire the view from our nineteen story high room, but as soon as I stepped onto the wide concrete platform I immediately spotted something much better to admire.

Austin sat slumped in a deck chair on the balcony next to mine, his phone in hand, his fingers busily moving across the screen. I ducked and slid back inside before he noticed me. I had an adorable idea. I retrieved my song book from my suitcase and carefully tore a single sheet of paper from it. With a stray black pen from the desk I scrawled down a note.

_Good morning. Enjoying LA? –Ally _

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the formation Trish had used, exactly how she had made the paper planes that day when she was seriously bored and had nothing else to do. It took me a few tries but I got it close enough eventually. I skipped back outside and stood on the right side of the balcony so I was facing Austin directly. I sent the plane flying, but automatically my plan backfired.

The plane simply dropped nineteen stories and didn't even come close to Austin's balcony.

Unfortunately, Austin did notice my complete epic fail. He smirked.

"Just out of interest." He giggled. "What was that supposed to do?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well." I started. "I thought it would be really cute to send each other messages via paper airplane but, the wind here is really strong and-"

"Yes." Austin sarcastically agreed. "It was defiantly the wind that doesn't even exist."

Annoyingly enough, he was right. It was a perfectly fine day.

"I suppose you have a better method of communication." I retorted smugly.

"I don't need paper planes to communicate with you." He said standing up from his chair.

He walked to the edge of the balcony and with one finger pointed to his left eye. He then made his hands into a heart and held in the air, ending the mini sign language display by pointing at me. I laughed at the dorky but adorable sign for "I love you." I mimicked his actions, adding to fingers at the end of mine for "I love you to" and erupted into giggles at how ridiculous we probably looked. Austin smiled and his hazel eyes glimmered. Ever since day one I'd always agreed that Austin was cute, but now I couldn't help but wonder how I'd ever found him anything but downright adorable.

My attention was snapped away from my boyfriend and onto the doors of the balcony as I heard the lock pop. Still dressed in her hot pink silky pajamas, Trish waltzed onto the deck, her feet hidden in pale brown ugg boots.

"I'll admit. I'm impressed. I wasn't expecting Trish De La Rosa to be up this early."

Trish shrugged my comment off.

"We're in LA. No time for sleep."

Her brown eyes widened at the sight of the city below us.

"Whoa." She gasped. "I could get used to waking up to this every morning."

I turned back to Austin and locked eyes with him. I looked like a total dork but judging by the way he was staring at me, I could tell he didn't care.

"Yeah." I agreed with a giggle. "The view's amazing."

"You're not even looking at-" Trish was stopped mid-sentence when she realized I was starring directly at Austin.

"Oh my god." She said with an eye-roll. "Come on. You need to help me chose what to wear today."

She grabbed my wrist and began tugging me back towards the room.

"But- but-" I protested.

Austin waved.

"I'll miss you." He laughed.

I blew him a kiss.

"I'll miss you more!" I playfully argued.

"No I'll miss you more!" He argued back.

"You'll see each other in half an hour!" Trish snapped.

And with that she dragged me inside and yanked the curtains closed.

**Ok first chapter, thoughts and opinions? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I. Am. In. Shock. Thankyou so so much for the reviews but more importantly for all the followers and favorites! You guys are purely amazing so here is the next chapter. Please review!**

Chapter Two:

Austin's P.O.V

Ally and I walked into the hotel lobby hand in hand, Trish and Dez on either side of us. According to the old grandfather clock in the corner, it was nearly 7pm. I did a quick calculation in my head.

"We've been out for almost ten hours!" I cried.

Ally stifled a yawn.

"I can tell." She muttered. "I am so tired."

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Oh you would be." She retorted. "We can't go back to the hotel rooms yet! We have to go find some dinner."

Ally groaned.

"Really?" She wined. "Can't we just get room service?"

I laughed.

"Babe we're in LA. We can't waste our time here with room service!" I argued, and Trish nodded in agreement.

She groaned again.

"Fine." She sighed, and the four of us turned around and headed back outside.

We started down the busy road, walking past multiple cafes and restaurants until we finally agreed on a local pizza parlor.

We ordered and sat on the cushy red seats of a booth at the far end of the store, Ally and I on one side, Dez and Trish on the other.

"I. Am. Sooo. Tired." Ally complained yet again, leaning her head on my shoulder and gently closing her eyes.

"Awww!" Dez cooed, making a heart with his hands. "She's sleeping on you! That's adorable!"

Dez was practically obsessed with my relationship with Ally. Trish had loved it when we started dating, but now that she'd gotten over it, to her we were just that annoying couple she's friends with.

I nudged Ally –who had by now fully fallen asleep- when our food arrived. She attempted to engage herself in our conversation, but I knew she really just wanted to go back to sleep. Not Trish though. Trish was very awake, very excited and very talkative.

"Tomorrow's your first fan signing!" She cried. "It's going to be so much bigger and so much better than ANYTHING you've ever done in Miami. How much do you think we can charge per autograph?"

Ally rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Trish." She mumbled. "We're not charging fans."

Trish folded her arms.

"Fine then. Be the buzz kill."

Ally looked slightly more awake.

"I am not a buzz kill!" She protested.

"Ummm…" "Well.." "Ehh.." Dez, Trish and I murmured.

Ally put her hands on her hips and scowled at me."

"I, I… mean, uhh.. have I told you today how beautiful you are?" I tried.

Ally smirked.

"Yeah, good save Austin." Trish sarcastically commented.

"Can we at least charge fans for autographs _outside _of the signing?" Trish pleaded.

"Well I certainly hope not." An all too familiar voice chucked. "I left my spare change at home."

My blood ran cold and I didn't even have to turn around to know Kira Star was sitting in the booth behind us.

**Three reviews for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so so so so so much for the positive feedback! **

Chapter three:

Ally's P.O.V

I excused myself to the bathroom at that very moment and hurried off before Austin had time to protest. I couldn't look at Kira. Not after what she'd done just one week before we'd left Miami.

It was Monday afternoon after school. I was working at Sonic Boom and Trish laying lazily on the piano seat texting, avoiding whatever job she was employed at then. The bell above the door chimed and I looked up to see Austin waltzing in with a huge bouquet of red and white roses. I couldn't help but smile. Trish was constantly telling me I was obviously fully in love with Austin, because the one you're in love with is the one who can make you smile like an idiot. Cliché, but probably true.

"What's the occasion?" I giggled.

"Didn't know there had to be one." He said, sliding behind the counter and planting a kiss on my cheek.

He held out the bunch of at least twenty four flowers.

"These are because I love you."

I took the roses and my smile widened.

"I love you to."

I wandered upstairs to the practice room to find a vase and Austin followed.

"These are beautiful." I said, arranging them in the vase I found on the desk over by the fridge. "I'm lost for words."

Austin smirked.

"You don't have to talk. Just kiss me."

I gently kissed two fingers and tapped them against Austin's lips. He threw his hands up.

"That's all I get?"

I blushed.

"Austin I'm wearing flats." I mumbled embarrassed. "It's kind of embarrassing when I have to stand on my tip-toes to kiss you.

Austin locked his arms around my waist and picked me up, sitting me down on top of the piano so our lips were now at equal height.

"Better?"

"Perfect." I giggled, leaning in to kiss him.

My lips crashed into his and he responded, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. Something about kissing Austin made me forget where or who I was, all that mattered was that my lips were on his. The kiss grew more and more passionate, both of us becoming lost in it.

Then someone loudly cleared there throat for the practice room doorway.

We broke away and turned to see none other than Kira standing in the doorway with that ever present scowl on her face.

It had been more than four months since Austin left Kira for me, and it completely destroyed our friendship. She'd never said anything to me directly, but since that day she'd been avoiding me, looking disgusted whenever she caught Austin and I showing any affection towards each other and constantly shooting me looks of disapproval.

And she'd just busted Austin and I in the middle of a heated make out session. Well, this should go down well.

"Kira? Um, hi. How are you?" I mumbled nervously, fixing my top that had begun to roll up due to the presence of Austin's body pressed right up against mine. Kira shot me that fake smile she pulled out whenever Austin was around.

"Fine thankyou. Just thought you might like to know there are customers pooling around the counter, a little upset there is no staff." She said just a little too innocently. "So I thought I'd come and see what the hold-up was. BTW, you may want to shut the door next time."

The jealously in her voice was so obvious. She tried so hard to disguise it but she just couldn't.

"Oh and daddy wants to meet you at Mini's in ten Austin."

"Thanks Kira." Austin muttered. He pecked me once more on the lips and hurried out of the room.

I jumped off the piano to follow when Kira stopped me.

"Not so fast. You and I need to talk."

I wondered just how obvious my nerves were.

"What about the customers?"

"It's a slow day. There's no one down there, I made that up. Needed an excuse to come up here, and to get Austin away from you."

"Does that mean that Jimmy-"

"Isn't really meeting Austin?" Kira laughed. "Woops!"

It was that moment I decided I didn't like Kiar Star any more than she liked me. She kicked the door closed.

"So here's the deal." She started. "I had Austin first. I gave you two time to confess you liked each other but you refused so I safely assumed nothing was going on and went out with him. Then you suddenly decided that just because I have him you wanted him. You only wanted him because you couldn't have him."

"Kira that's not true I-"

"Oh save it. I don't want to hear it, nor do I care. Just know, I will never forgive you for this."

She turned to leave, but then spun around and hissed one more thing.

"If you tell Austin or anyone else about this conversation, I will find a way to make sure you are permanently out of the songwriting business."

She smirked.

"And darling that isn't a threat, it's a promise."

**I actually don't have anything against Kira but I decided to make her a total bitch for the sake of the story. Three reviews for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. So many reviews YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! And holy crap how many favorites and followers? That is awesome!**

Chapter three:

Austin's P.O.V

"Hi Kira." I said distracted. My mind was on Ally. She had been barley conscious but the second she heard Kira's voice she'd jolted awake and rushed off towards the ladies room. She always seemed kind of uncomfortable around Kira.

"What are you doing here?" Trish said with a tone that was almost accusing.

Kira blinked.

"Daddy sent me here earlier today. I just got in. I was supposed to meet you guys at the hotel but I decided to come have some dinner first."

"What a coincidence." I mumbled.

Kira bit her lip, then dragged across a spare chair from another table.

"Can I sit?"

_No. _Was the first thought that came to my mind. I wasn't sure exactly what it was but Ally was never herself when Kira was around. I was sure it had something to do with Kira being my ex-girlfriend, but surely that couldn't be all. She got far to jumpy for just some awkward nerves around her boyfriend's ex.

"Actually we were just leaving." I said apologetically.

"No we weren't!" Dez cried. "We were just about to order dessert!"

I mentally face palmed.

"No Dez. We were just leaving." I hissed under my breath.

Dez made that face like he was thinking.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I specifically remember you saying that-"

Trish cut Dez off with a loud cough. Followed by another, and another. She stroked her forehead like she was checking for a fever and fake coughed a few more times.

"I think I –cough- am coming –cough- down with –cough- something –cough-." She spluttered.

"You should probably take Trish home." Kira said twirling her hair. By her tone and expression, I couldn't tell whether or not she was buying the fake illness thing.

"Just what I was thinking." I agreed, standing up.

Dez placed his hand across Trish's forehead.

"She feels fine. Are you sure you're really-"

He stopped mid-sentence and loudly groaned, clutching his stomach, doubling over in pain and I could tell Trish had most likely just punched him in the stomach.

"Oh my gosh do you have a pain in the stomach?" She asked, pretending to care. "I must be contagious. We need to go now."

The three of us stood and Trish went to retrieve Ally from the bathroom.

"Can I _please_ order some mud cake to take away?" Dez begged.

"Fine." I laughed. "Come on Kira, we'll go and wait outside.

We walked side by side out of the store and into the cool night air.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I thought of something to break it.

"So you're staying in our hotel?"

She nodded.

"Right next door to you guys."

I smiled and then before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine.

As quickly as she'd kissed me she retreated, looked shocked, and slapped me across the face.

"What the hell was that?!" She screamed. "I have a boyfriend you idiot! And besides, I thought you liked Al-" She trailed off as her distance fell on something behind me. I spun around and my jaw dropped.

Ally and Trish were standing right behind me.

**So what happened? Did Austin kiss Kira or the other way around? Five reviews and I will post the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg ten reviews on one chapter? AMAZING! Thankyou guys so much if you keep this up I may even start posting multiple chapters a day so please keep reviewing!**

Chapter five:

Ally's P.O.V

Kira muttered something underneath her breath and took off down the street.

"Ally listen to me-" Austin started.

"What was that?!" Trish and Austin both flinched in surprise at the volume of my voice. I even surprised myself a little at how loud I was.

Austin opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off.

"Don't." I whispered, feeling the tears prick my eyes. "Just don't."

I turned around and started down the street. Austin came after me so I broke into a run. Behind me I could hear his footsteps picking up pace to match the rhythm of mine. Austin and I both knew he could easily outrun me so I didn't even bother trying to get any faster.

He was going to catch me eventually anyway.

"Ally where are you going?" He cried out.

I bit my lip in an attempt not to cry but pathetically failed. Tears fell from my eyes, dragging heavy black streaks of eyeliner and mascara.

"Away from you." I snapped back, knowing I actually didn't have anywhere to go other than the hotel. "Please don't follow me."

And I'm not sure what made Austin listen, but after that the footsteps stopped.

Around fifteen minutes after my arrival at the hotel the electronic lock buzzed and the door swung open. I didn't lift my head. I was curled up in bed underneath the covers still fully dressed in my short black dress and full length tights. The only thing I'd kicked off were my heels, that lay untidily at the foot of the bed. More and more tears streamed down my face, which was now a complete mess of smudged make-up. My chocolate coloured **(1) **hair was stuck to my cheeks in huge clumps, my tears acting like a glue.

Knelt down beside my bed and began gently stroking my hair.

"What do you think happened out there baby?" She asked softly.

I shrugged.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"You don't think Austin actually kissed her do you?"

I would never have thought he'd do something like that. When I caught them together, I was so ready to tear Kira's hair out in massive chunks. But she seemed so, I don't know, shocked. Surprised. Angry. The emotions seemed to real to be an act.

Trish mumbled something about Kira being a deceiving bitch and that's when I realized I just said all that out loud.

"In my personal opinion, I don't think Austin would ever do something like that to you. Maybe you should go talk to him."

I shook my head.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Whatever happened, it's made me too upset to talk tonight. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"In that case…" Trish began, standing up and offering a hand out to me. "We have to get you cleaned up. I love you to pieces but right now, you're a complete mess."

I shot my best friend a tiny, grateful smile and dragged myself out of bed. I got in the shower and slipped into some pajamas. Trish wiped the black smudges off my face and brushed the knots out of my hair.

And after around half an hour of non-stop tossing and turning, trying to delete the image of Kira's lips on my boyfriend's, I finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

When morning came I woke up around six am as always, and immediately the events of the previous night slammed into me like a freight train. I groaned and kicked off the blankets, forcing myself out of bed. Then I saw it. My hands flew to my mouth, and I gasped in surprise and delight.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Austin really did love me.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well I do, keeping people in suspense is fun! Hehe, I am mean :) Six reviews for an update? And thanks once more for all the support Xxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I am sooo sorry for the late update. Science assignment **** Do scientist actually speak English? Spent ages trying to make sense of all these big words, and at the end of the day the question was actually really simple it was just written in really complicated words. I swear teachers do that on purpose… but you guys probably couldn't care less about my life so I am going to shut up now and write the chapter**

Chapter six:

Austin's P.O.V

I bit my lip nervously, hoping Ally was speechless because she loved my surprise, and not because she was thinking about how to kick me out. She wordlessly looked up and her eyes flickered, as if she'd only just realized I was standing there. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"Wait." I pleaded. "Before you throw me out, just let me explain what happened last night."

She shook her head.

"I don't know what happened last night but Austin this is-"

"I didn't kiss Kira. She kissed me. I promise." I interrupted.

My eyes fell to the red, white and pink rose petals I used to spell out the words "I love Ally Dawson" on the carpet.

"Too much?" I asked nervously.

And to my surprise, Ally let out a laugh.

"Too much?" She echoed through giggled. "Austin this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

She paused momentarily.

"Wait, how did you get in here in the middle of the night?"

I shrugged.

"I texted Trish. She let me in. She even helped me set it up." I admitted.

Ally turned towards her best friend, who was sitting on her bed. She gave a little wave.

"So.." I began. "Do you believe-"

This time, it was Ally's turn to cut me off.

She slammed her lips –with force, might I add- into mine and jumped, hooking her legs around my waist. I stumbled back in surprise but regained my balance and wrapped my arms around her waist, responding to her kiss. We continued to kiss until Trish loudly groaned, and we remember she was there.

"Would you guys please stop reminding me that I don't have a boyfriend?" She begged.

I laughed and Ally modestly blushed.

I turned back to my girlfriend and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much. And I really couldn't care less about Kira." I promised.

"I know."

"I really love you Ally."

"I love you to." She rose on to her tiptoes and brushed her soft lips against mine, receiving another groan from Trish.

"That's it!" She declared. "I'm joining internet dating."

Ally let out one of those gorgeously adorable giggles of hers, and stood there wondering what I ever did to end up so lucky.

**Yay! So Auslly is back. Once again, sorry for the late review! Teaser: In the chapter Kira will walk in on Austin and Ally getting a little hot and heavy…. Seven reviews for an update! Xxxx **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Ally's P.O.V

"That was incredible!" Austin cried as he, Dez and I walked through the doors of the hotel entrance. "The fans here are incredible."

I nodded my head in enthusiastic agreement as Dez went to push the elevator button, then abruptly stopped.

He counted Austin and I, then himself, then Austin and I again and repeated this process about six times before his expression finally changed to panicked.

"There's only three of us here! We're missing someone!"

I folded my arms across my chest and Austin slammed his palm against his forehead.

"Congratulations Dez." Austin laughed. "You're officially the slowest person in the world."

"Trish stayed at the mall after the fan signing." I explained. "She wanted to go shopping."

"Of course, that was fourty-five minutes ago." Austin added.

"You sure?" Dez looked confused.

"Just hit the button." I sighed.

Dez obeyed and tapped the arrow pointing up.

The doors parted and there stood Kira.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked awkward and uncomfortable. Since Austin and I were holding hands, she probably figured I knew she kissed him and not the other way around.

We were staying on the nineteenth floor, and the elevator takes roughly one second per floor. Nineteen seconds approximately is how long we were in the lift.

If you told me it was nineteen hours, I would have been fooled.

The awkward, silent ride seemed to never end, and when it finally did I was the first out, forcefully dragging Austin along with me.

Kira walked beside us and I remembered she was staying next door.

Fabulous.

I wanted to spit all the words in my head at her, so badly I had to bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed to stop myself. My phone vibrated and I said a silent thankyou for the distraction. I double clicked on the message icon and giggled at the text.

"Trish met some boy." I chuckled. "They're going to a movie. She'll be home just after ten."

"What time is it now?" Austin had his watch on his wrist so I knew he wasn't actually wondering what the time was but more looking for a way out of having to say anything to his ex-girlfriend.

"Uh …. 7.30pm." The time was right at the top of my phone but I took a few seconds before I announced it, pretending to be looking for it hoping to waste some more time.

We turned yet another corner and I hadn't noticed how freaking long and labyrinth this halls were until I was desperately trying to get to the rooms in a hurry.

Finally we passed Kira's room and she mumbled goodbye and disappeared inside.

Dez scanned the key card to his and Austin's room and held the door open for his friend, who waved him off.

"I'll be in later bro. I'm going to spend some time with Ally. This might be the only time we get to ourselves this trip."

Dez groaned.

"Really?" He complained.

I smirked.

"Dez has a point babe." I said. "We can spend time together another time. We'll go out and he can stay here with Trish."

Dez's eyes widened.

"NO!" He screamed. "You wouldn't leave me alone with her."

Austin pretended like he was trying really hard to think of a solution.

"Oh I know! How about Ally and I hang out now instead?"

"Great idea!" Dez nodded and he waddled into his bedroom and slammed the door, leaving Austin and I in a fit of laughter.

I scanned my own key card along the electronic lock in the door, and as soon as the light turned green Austin spun me around and slammed his lips into mine.

"Ok let's get inside first." I giggled but he didn't at all listen. He continued to passionately kiss me as he backed me into the room and kicked the door closed.

"So I guess ordering room service and eating under the stars on the balcony is out?"

He paused for second.

"Sounds romantic. Can we do that after?"

"After what?" I asked even though I pretty much knew the answer.

Austin kicked my ankles and I tripped and fell back onto my bed, and he fell directly on top of me.

He used his lips to edge my open and slipped his tongue into mine.

I knew we wouldn't go very far tonight – we never did. But that didn't mean I didn't enjoy the rare occasions when out make out sessions got pretty heated.

Now was defiantly one of those times.

I momentarily pulled away and unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor and leaving me in my lacy red underwear.

I unbuttoned Austin's blue shirt and slid it off his shoulders, his jeans soon following. We lay there, stripped down to our underwear, lips practically glued together, so caught up in the passionate encounter we didn't even hear the countless knocks on the door.

Austin's hands slid down to my hips and I locked my around his neck. We pulled each other in, our bodies melting together to the point where it became hard to tell where mine began and his ended.

We had a bad habit of getting so caught up in each other the rest of the world faded into the background and lost importance. As romantic as that sounds, it's not always a good times, it's a very bad thing.

Now was one of those times.

We didn't hear the buzz granting entrance or the heavy door heaving open.

Or footsteps.

Or Kira gasping.

**Thanks for all the feedback guys! Keep it coming. Eight reviews and I will update!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Austin's P.O.V

"Kira!" I shirked, yanking up the blanket to cover Allly.

"Wha… how?"

Kira looked a little surprised, but also had a hint of excitement in her eyes, and a faint smirk on her lips.

"I found this in the hall." She smugly waved my wallet around.

"I knocked but you didn't answer, then I found this at the door."

In her free hand, she waved the keycard around. Ally shot me a dirty look and I knew she must have dropped it when I surprised her by passionately embracing her.

"Thankyou." I muttered, snatching both items off her. Kira gave one more hard to read look and took off without saying another word.

"Well that was pleasant." Ally said under her breath, pulling on her dress.

I tugged my jeans and shirt on, and picked up the phone.

"Dinner?" I suggested.

Ally smiled.

"Dinner." She agreed.

I ordered room service and we waltzed out onto the balcony, staring up at the gorgeous night sky.

"The stars are beautiful." Ally gushed, referring to the billions of shining silver lights littering the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you." I responded, pulling her close. An idea hit me.

I pulled away and pulled out my phone, turning the volume up as loud as it would go.

I searched through my playlists until I found the playlist full of my songs and tapped _I think about you. _

This was the song that had bought Ally and I together.

I offered out my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked in my upmost posh voice.

Ally giggled and slid her tiny manicured hand into mine.

"But of course." She said, matching my ridiculous accent.

I twirled her and spun her and rested my hands on her hips. I wasn't sure if we were waltzing or doing the salsa or what – the dance didn't seem to have much structure but that's what made it amazing. The food was fairly cold by the time we stopped dancing somewhat past the fifth song but we ate it anyway, lying on our backs staring up at the sky.

"This is perfect." Ally giggled. My heart melted every time she did that.

"You're perfect." I rolled on my side to face her, and she did the same.

"As are you, ." She said with the accent again.  
"Oh Miss Dawson you are far too kind."

Some people's idea of a perfect date is an expensive restaurant, where as other prefer something like a walk on the beach or a game of mini golf.

But my perfect date was right here, right now, eating cold over-priced hotel food on a balcony at 10pm at night with the most amazing girl on the planet.

**Sorry about the late update! Between science/maths assignment (my two worst subjects), school, after school drama, my social life and my job I haven't found time to update in the past two days! I am sincerely sorry **** Xxxx I hope I can be forgiven and I shall update ASAP as soon as this chapter reaches nine reviews so go ahead and tell me what you thought! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about late update! Wednesday I had homework, Thursday my friends took me shopping for my birthday and last night was my birthday party so anyway if anyone cares I had a pretty awesome birthday but no one probably does so yeah on with the story! **

Chapter Nine:

Ally's P.O.V

"Just let me…. I just have to… I've nearly got it it's right there…." I stuttered, desperately trying to pick a stray piece of hair out of Austin's eyes while he continued to swat me away.

"I'm sorry are you his girlfriend or his mother?" Trish teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm OCD ok? Just let me get that bloody bit of hair before you go out there!"

Austin finally sighed and leaned forward, letting me snatch the annoying hair from his fringe right as the host of the LA talk show Austin was guest starring on announced him.

He straightened his jacket and flashed his gorgeous smile.

I couldn't prevent myself from feeling the tiniest twinge of jealously as Austin winked at all the girls in the front row and they all fell over each other to get a better look.

"He's only sparking attention gorgeous." Trish cooed, obviously noticing. "You know in reality he only has eyes for you."

I nodded along and did the best I could to pay attention to Austin's interview and not the adoring female fans.

"So Austin." The fake tanned, bleached blonde supermodel of an interview with fake white teeth gleamed.

"I'm going to ask a question that everyone here wants to know. Would you ever date a fan?"

Austin thought for a moment.

"I suppose. So long as they liked me for me and not my music then why the heck not?"

_Because you have a girlfriend! _I mentally hissed at him.

And dam I needed a best friend who couldn't read every one of my facial expressions.

Trish raced over and squeezed my hand.

"Relax. He said he _would _date a fan. Not that he is going to."

"Wow." The interviewer laughed. "Tall, sexy, talented, single and willing to date his fans! I've found my new Zac Effron! What about you ladies?"

The crowd erupted into cheers of agreement as mine and Austin's faces fell at the same time. I waited for Austin to correct the interviewer, to tell her he actually wasn't single.

And waited. And waited. And waited.

But all my boyfriend did was pick up his cheek bones and wave to the adoring fans.

"Y'know." The interviewer continued. "It's a huge part of why you have so many fans. Girls love your music sure, but the girls also love that there's a chance you'd keep an open mind and maybe end up on a date with them! Unless of course, there's a secret girlfriend you haven't told us about."

Finally. Now he'll tell her she's got it wrong. That he does have a girlfriend. Maybe he'd even call me out. Sure, I was over my stage fright, but there was thousands in that crowd. I didn't think I was ready to face that.

The more I thought about it the more I began sure he would call me on stage. I prepared to fight him over it but quickly checked my hair in the backstage mirror anyway just in case.

But Austin didn't call me out. He didn't even mention me.

"No." He laughed. "No girl. Just me and my team."

And the crowd went wild.

**Once again, I apologize for the late update! Will update for ten reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So due to my newly-found busy schedule I will probably only be updating this story every three or four days, just to let you know. I am now getting around fifteen reviews on every chapter which is beyond awesome, thankyou guys. Last chapter got very mixed reactions, some saying Ally should be mature about it, others saying she has every right to be mad but most off you simply wanting to rip my head off my shoulders for keeping you in suspense… anyway on with chapter!**

Chapter Ten:

Austin's P.O.V

It took me a few moments to fully realize what I'd done.

I wasn't even really sure why I'd done it. Surely my fans wouldn't care if I was in a relationship? Did I really want fans who only liked me because I was attractive and available anyway?

Maybe it wasn't too late. I could still fix my mistake. I was trying to think of a way to tell this interviewer – Sophie was her name- that I had a girlfriend when I noticed how adoring all my fans looked.

Sophie was rising to say goodbye and realized I missed my chance to fix anything. I shook Sophie's hand and she lightly kissed my cheek before I walked off stage to find Dez standing alone.

Dez raced up to me in a haste and threw both hands over my shoulders.

"Dude what have you done?" He screamed. I shoved him away.

"Where are the girls?"

Dez was clearly freaking out.

"I-uh, I dunno..." He stuttered. "Ally kind of just took off and Trish went after her."

Oh god this was bad. I rang Ally's phone, then Trish's. Both times it went to voicemail after only two rings, which means they both had their phones, they'd both heard my call, and they'd both hit decline. I tried Ally's phone again, but this time it didn't even make it through one ring. I thought this was probably because she expected me to call again and was waiting, her finger practically hovering over the decline button.

Out of options, I sent Ally a text.

_We need 2 talk. Plz call me_

A few minutes passed at the symbol to tell me Ally had seen my message came up, but ten more minutes passed and there was nothing. No call. No text.

I sighed knowing I now had to go outside and see all the fans who had gathered at the studio door waiting for me to exit, and it was likely to be an even bigger crowd then the hundreds pooled there earlier to see me enter the set as this group would include those who had just come from the audience.

I started making my way toward the exit, sending Ally another message.

_R U & Trish still on set? We're leaving. Just tell me where U R. Plz respond_

Around two minutes late my phone let out a chime and my heart leaped when the flashing icon read ONE NEW MESSAGE: ALLY DAWSON

Without hesitation, I opened the message but my sprits instantly fell when I read it.

_Hi Austin, it's Trish. I have no credit so I'm messaging you on Ally's phone. We're still on set yes. We're going to head home out the back way, to avoid all the fans. We're taking a separate cab home even though its double the money Ally really want to be alone and she doesn't want 2 talk 2 U. However, WE need 2 talk. Meet me in the lobby when we get back to the hotel. _

As much as I didn't want to talk to Trish, the fact that she'd used Ally's phone to tell me something Ally could have easily said herself told me Ally wasn't speaking to me, so I may as well get all the information out of Trish. I texted back my one word answer.

_Fine_

The fans were tedious but I smiled and signed random things –ipads, posters, notebooks etc.- that were shoved in my face anyway. After about fifteen minutes we'd finally made it through the fans and into the cab.

The whole way there I was hoping I'd receive a call, text, email, telegraph, written letter, writing in the sky, _anything _from Ally saying she'd changed her mind and wanted to chat. That or this cab fell off a cliff.

Because one thing was for sure, I was NOT looking forward to talking to Trish. I'd always thought the friendship Ally and Trish had was amazing. They got on each other's nerves sure, but when it came down to it they had each other's backs and they'd crawled to the end of the Earth to make sure the other was happy, particularly when there was a boy on the scene.

Now that aspect of their friendship truly terrified me.

**Nine reviews for an update people! I am sick today so I might even write another chapter today so yeah review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ:**

**I just wanted to say thankyou for all the reviews and support. It really means a ridiculous amount. Just to see you guys actually take some time out of your day to give me feedback means so much to me. Whenever I log on and see I have new reviews I get so excited, even if its only one new review. So thanks guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Eleven:

Ally's P.O.V

I sat starring dumbstruck at the note, purely in shock. I was in a stage where I was waiting for someone to tell me this was a joke, or to wake up from what surely must have been only a dream.

I sat on my bed alone in the hotel room. Trish had tried to convince me to come see Austin with her but I was firm on my decision to ignore him.

Now I'd pay any amount of money to be able to turn back time and go with her.

My hands trembled as I fumbled through my hair, tugging free my pony tail. I slipped the hair tie over my wrist and curled my fingers underneath. With a deep breath in, I snapped it against my skin as hard as I could, but all that did was bring me a sharp sensation of pain and a bright red mark.

I wasn't dreaming.

This. Was. Happening.

I re-read the message on the lined paper in my hands. Maybe I was just misreading it? Misunderstanding the message? There must have been something I was missing?

Oh who was I kidding? The meaning behind the note was right there, clear as day. It was handwritten in swirly, cursive writing, unfamiliar and unrecognizable.

But of course, there was only one person it could have been from.

Suddenly furious, I bounced off the bed and stormed out of the hotel room without even bothering to slip my shoes on. I marched up to the door beside my own and knocked loudly enough to actually hurt my knuckles. A few seconds later, Kira came to the door, her ever-present scowl taking form on her face. I assumed she'd be excited to see me. I mean, she'd seen the live interview right? Wouldn't she be jumping with joy, waiting to take her shot about what happened with me? But instead, she looked even more displeased with me then usual. Actually, it was more than that. She looked angry with me.

"Yes?" The sour words rolled off her tongue, like I was the problem here. God, I hated this girl so much.

"What is this?" I demanded, shoving the anonymous threat I'd found taped to my door when I'd returned from the talk show set. Kira's eyes widened a little and her scowl melted.

"You got one too?" She whispered.

I snatched the piece of paper off her hand and took a small step back.

"Too?" I repeated, matching her sour tone.

Kira briskly moved away from the door space and retrieved something from underneath the pillow that was sitting on her neatly made bed.

It was a note identical to mine. Same lined paper, same cursive writing, same terrifying threat. The only difference was it was addressed to Kira, not Ally.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I thought you sent me this."

Kira shook her head.

"You aren't the only one who should be sorry. I was just coming over to confront you. I thought you sent it to me."

I couldn't understand it. If not Kira, who could possibly have any motivation for sending something with such a chilling message?

_Hey Ally!_

_Shock of the century hey? Austin claiming his single? Who would have thought such a sweet guy could pull such a jerk move? Oh well, what's passed is passed. For example, Auslly is history. Tell anyone the truth or make any move on Austin and I'll destroy the career of someone very close to you. And I'm not talking about blonde-asshole-of-the-decade. Think I'm kidding? Try me! Austin's mine now. Try and stop me. Go on, I DARE YOU! _

**Ok guys do you think this chapter could get nine reviews? Thanks guys! Xxxx love you!**


End file.
